


Happy For You

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [67]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Competition, Cute, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Gyms, High School, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Rain, School, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I sigh from having been cut off, but the corner of my mouth twitches as I watch Shouyou. I prop my chin onto my hand, resting my elbow on the desk. Out of the corner of my eye (which I can finally see clearly through, thanks to the contacts), Sugawara raises his eyebrows at me, smiling even wider. I pretend I didn't see him, heart pounding nervously.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Be My Halo [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Happy For You

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty this one's a weird chapter but I like it- feat. sugamama and mentioned dadchi   
> gotta love The Gay  
> anyways enjoy these dorks kicking each other under the desks and racing each other to the gym and ??? being gay??? what else did you expect

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_(Kageyama's POV)_

"So! Kageyama, Hinata--" Sugawara starts, but is quickly interrupted.

"Suga-san, why's 'Ya-" I kick Shouyou from under the desk. "Why's Kageyama here? And why'd you wanna eat lunch with us? And--"

We're sat in Shouyou's homeroom, him and I across from each other at one desk. Sugawara sits facing backwards in the desk in front of ours. The room is about half-full, though nobody is seated at the closest desks. Shouyou has long-since inhaled his lunch, but I still absentmindedly sip from my second milk box. I don't touch the banana.

This is the first time I've seen Shouyou up close, today, and with the contacts. When I'd first walked into the classroom with Sugawara, brow furrowed in confusion, he'd bounded up to me, grinning and asking me all about the missing glasses. It was a good while before he was satisfied, but he still hasn't stopped "sneaking" glances at me this whole time.

Sugawara holds his hands up, trying to get him to slow down his questions, but he has a gentle smile on his face. "Hinata, slow down," he sighs. "I wanted to talk to you both, so I decided to do it at the same time."

"Well?" I ask, immediately wincing at my sharper-than-intended tone. The other two don't seem to notice, but Shouyou buzzes with anticipation, his orange hair practically fluttering.

"Well," Sugawara starts again, his voice dropping slightly quieter as he leans forward. "I wanted to let you know that Daichi and I are together!"

My jaw drops. _"What?"_

On the other hand, Shouyou is ecstatic. "I KNEW IT!" he exclaims, standing and smacking his hands down onto the desk. Even with all that confidence, sometimes he forgets how powerful he really is, despite his - lack of - height.

I kick him under the desk again, harder this time, still staring at Sugawara with my jaw hanging open. _"Really?"_

He rubs the back of his neck, brushing aside onlookers with a dismissive wave. "Well, yes, I sort of thought you guys would be the first to figure it out," he laughs.

"Well, no, I--"

"I knew it! _I knew it!_ The way you two look at each other - but I wasn't sure!" Shouyou blabbers, slowly sitting back down with his hands gesturing wildly around him.

I sigh from having been cut off, but the corner of my mouth twitches as I watch Shouyou. I prop my chin onto my hand, resting my elbow on the desk. Out of the corner of my eye (which I can finally see clearly through, thanks to the contacts), Sugawara raises his eyebrows at me, smiling even wider. I pretend I didn't see him, heart pounding nervously.

He laughs again. "I--"

Of course, he's interrupted yet again. _"Does that mean we can actually call you Sugamama and Dadchi!?"_ Shouyou gasps.

Sugawara's silver eyebrows fly up, higher than they were a second ago. Even I go still. Then he snorts, before bursting into laughter. "So _that's_ what you guys call us?" he tries to catch his breath, fanning his face. "Well, I mean, sure! I was going to tell the rest of the team soon, I just wanted you guys to know first!"

Shouyou grins, though I wonder why Sugawara wanted to tell us first. " _Gwah!_ I'm so happy for you two!" My heart flutters at his bright, unwavering smile. The genuinity of the way he expresses how he feels sparks something within me. I suppose it always has, really; I just didn't know what it was.

"Why, thank you, Hinata!" He stands, his grin turning into a sly one as he simply begins walking away. "I'm happy for you, as well!"

By the time I realize what he'd said, he's out the door and gone. My leg jerks, and I turn to Shouyou so fast I can almost hear my neck crack. My brow is furrowed, but more in confusion than anything.

_"Did you tell him?"_ we ask each other at the same time, suddenly.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

_(Shouyou's POV)_

The rest of the day passes without much incident, though my mind is constantly drifting back to the conversation Kageyama and I had with Sugawara at lunch.

_He and Daichi are together_ _! I can call them Sugamama and Dadchi! But why did he tell Kageyama and_ _I_ _first? And what did he mean when he_ _said_ _he_ _was_ _happy for me, too? Does he know about us?_

I almost don't register the bell ring, signaling the end of school and the start of after-school club activities. After a moment, all other thoughts leave my head; all I can think of is finally, _finally_ spiking the ball in the court again.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_(Kageyama's POV)_

I make my way down the damp concrete path, raindrops striking the metal canopy above every so often. My shoes scrape the ground, and the hand that isn't in my pocket is gripping the strap on my backpack. The volleyball keychain jingles, giving a song to the ever-so-slowly dimming light

A crow caws from a bush and leaps into the air with a burst of feathers and wings, making me jump. Somewhere behind me, somebody laughs. I whip around - and relax the moment I realize who it is.

"Shou," I say, greeting him. I flush. Being at school has thrown off the way I talk to him, and all I can think of when I look at him is the last time he pressed his lips to mine. My heart skips.

"Hi, 'Yama," he replies, still grinning but now matching my nervousness.

I look at the gym a couple dozen feet ahead of me, then back at him. "You think I've won this time, or..."

His whole body tenses, and he gasps, before shoving his foot into the ground and throwing himself forward. _"Oh, no you don't!!"_

Obviously, we're both lying in a panting heap outside the gym door a moment later.

"How many times am I gonna find you two laying here, already exhausted!?"


End file.
